Beside The Dying Fire/Issue 15
This is Issue 15 of Beside The Dying Fire. Issue 15 I go to my last resort, putting my knife in my pocket, and taking out my pistol, I quickly check its ammo, good enough. I insert the cartridge back in and point it at the first biter, and pull the trigger. Then I turn to the next one, and what I see just makes tear up. I look at the biter, taking in its blonde hair, blue eyes, and the purple shirt it’s wearing. I raise the pistol up, looking away and pull the trigger, putting down my sister. “NO” Logan yells, he rushes towards me with Felix Jr. next to him. Just then a sudden wave of biters comes in between us, blocking me from him. I raise my pistol, putting a bullet in a biter’s head. A tear falls from my eye as I look down for a millisecond, seeing Diana. In sudden anger I raise the pistol and shooting the first biter I see. Then I look back as I hear a sudden bloodcurdling yell to see Michael and Amy surrounded by the biters. I run to them, looking to save them, but I’m stopped by a hand grabbing my foot, tripping me over, I turn my pistol towards the hand, looking for the source. Then biters start to surround me, but an axe suddenly bursts through one’s face, spreading brain matter all around. The biter next to it receives the same treatment. I point my pistol towards the hand and pull the trigger, but to no avail as the hand continues to grip me. Then I start to feel the grip tightening on me, my leg starts to burst into pain, but I hold it in as I try to pull myself forward, but a biter’s corpse lands in front of me, obscuring my path. Then I feel the hand finally let go, I look back to see Daniel pointing his hand towards me, I grab it, and he pulls me up. I look around, the biters still surrounding us, but no Logan, or Felix Jr., or Karen. I look back to Daniel, who just finished putting an axe into Michael’s head. “Holy shit” I say. “We got to make sure they don’t reanimate” Daniel says, then raises his axe over Amy’s head. “I’ll do it” I say, then raise my pistol over Amy’s head, flinching as I pull the trigger, putting a bullet in her skull, making sure she doesn’t reanimate. Then I quickly turn around putting a bullet in a biter’s skull. Then I see a brief opening, and decide to take it, edging on Daniel to follow me. Then Daniel, Samantha, and Martha follow me through the opening, and I don’t stop sprinting until I’m sure that we’ve lost the biters. I walk up to the nearest car, and smash it’s window open, hopping into the driver’s seat after unlocking it. Then I open the passenger’s seat, and Daniel hops in. I unlock the car, and Samantha and Martha hop in. I open the glove compartment to reveal the keys, I insert them into the car and start driving. Issues Category:Beside The Dying Fire Category:Beside The Dying Fire Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues